


True Loves Kiss

by Miscellaneous_Obsession



Series: Lovestruck Collection [4]
Category: Reigning Passions (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Mentions of Blood, mentions of injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29199303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miscellaneous_Obsession/pseuds/Miscellaneous_Obsession
Summary: Based on a prompt: MC ends up hurt, only to be cured by true loves kiss.
Relationships: Xenia & Main Character (Reigning Passions)
Series: Lovestruck Collection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124093
Kudos: 8





	True Loves Kiss

Xenia felt as though she had failed MC for a second time. Despair gripped her heart like a vice, attempting to break it once more. The older woman didn’t know if she had it in her to try and pick up those pieces again. Although as much as she loathed herself at that moment, she couldn’t take her eyes off of MC’s still form that lay beside her.

Only a few days ago the redhead had been full of joy, socialising with Piama and Lyris as usual. However, within the short time that she was neither accompanied by them nor Ruelle, someone took their chance. Ruelle had returned only to find the room in shambles and MC on the floor, with a knife protruding from her abdomen. Based on Ruelle’s account, a great deal of blood had been lost, which gave Gideon no choice but to freeze MC in a form of stasis. 

However, as hours bleed into days, MC still had not awoken. Countless remedies had been supplied, though none provided the desired effect that Xenia desperately wanted. She dreamed of those bright emerald eyes opening and looking at her once more. She wanted the chance to hold MC close, whisper endless promises of safety into her adorable ears and most importantly tell her how she felt. 

Xenia followed her heart as she shifted to hover over the sleeping beauty that lay beneath her. The mistress noted how the auburn locks framed her head like a halo, reinforcing her belief that MC was an angel. As she connected their lips in a searing kiss, she swore that MC reciprocated. When the hand in her grasp gripped her own, she pushed back to see her dream had become a reality. Tears sprung to her eyes, falling onto MC’s freckled cheeks, leaving trails in their wake. Those emerald eyes shone at her, and hope flooded the mistress’ body. 

“What happened?”

“You got hurt, sweet girl.”

“Oh, I can’t seem to remember.”

“Gideon said that might be the case, but don’t fret it should return.”

“Hmm, I’m not sure if I want that, but I do know something.”

“And what might that be?”

“That a kiss helps take the pain away.”

Xenia smirked fondly, appreciating MC’s attempt at being coy. Their lips melded together for the second time that evening, simply enjoying the warmth of each other’s embrace, and that was not going to end anytime soon.


End file.
